


Keep it on the down low

by drarryradton



Series: sbweek2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sam/Bucky Week, Sam/Bucky Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryradton/pseuds/drarryradton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, Sam might have been a man in a woman's body, but a man he still was. And men had needs. Especially since he'd sworn his boyfriend off not having sex while he was still in this body. </p><p>Well, he was just gonna have to find a way to do something about this without letting Bucky know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it on the down low

**Author's Note:**

> sbweek whut? do you guys still remember that thing? i mean, it must be what, 18 weeks now that that entire week has been gone and done with? and here i am, still trying to catch up on day 4. meh, what's new. 
> 
> so, here's my contribution to sbweek 2016, day 4: intimacy/nsfw. This story's a continuation of my day 2 genderswap story, because i'm opportunistic like that, but can be read as a stand alone, cos it's basically PWP.
> 
> this is my second attempt at a nsfw work, and the first time was when harry potter was still just a children's book.
> 
> it was really awkward to go back and read this, so i just roughly scanned through it; it's probably really weak, and there may be mistakes here and there. 
> 
> i would really like it if you guys would comment and let me know if there are any parts you thought i could have written better, or have an idea on how it should have been written.

After the first (failed) attempt at having sex in his female body, Sam had banned Bucky from touching him, insisting that doing the dirty or anything like it when Sam was in his female body would have been like cheating on each other. Bucky had groaned, and argued that Sam was still Sam, _as he had previously said_. Sam had just frowned at his boyfriend until he’d finally caved and flopped back onto the bed, crossing his arms and pouting.

In all truth though, what Sam was really afraid of was that, was that once Bucky had sex with a female, he may realise what he’s been missing out on, and leave Sam. After all, all the history books had said Bucky was a ladies’ man back in the day and had no lack of companions, and besides Sam, Bucky hadn't shown interest in any other man. Logically, Sam knew Bucky was loyal to a fault, and that he truly loved Sam for being... just Sam. But no one had ever accused a lovesick fool of being logical.

But a man in a woman’s body was still a man, and a man still had needs. And really, Sam felt terrible for doing this to Bucky when he was the one who’d been determined to leave his female body alone, but he was getting desperate. And... y’know... When would he ever get a chance to explore a female body so intimately again?

So Sam had gone out one day when everybody was busy with their own schedules, including Bucky, who was in the gym working off some pent up steam, as he usually tended to do these days. He’d wandered back into the Avengers tower as casually as he could, nodding at random agents as he passed them along the way through the lobby and up the elevator to his private quarters.

Sam and Bucky had started sharing Bucky’s room soon after they'd gotten together, but had been sleeping separately in their own rooms after The Spell (complete with capitalised letters). Sam was glad now he hadn’t given up his own room, because he usually preferred to sleep in his own bed when Bucky was away for missions, Bucky’s bed being too big and cold without his boyfriend's unnaturally high natural body temperature.

Why he was glad for it now though... Sam shut the door behind him and called for FRIDAY to lock it, and go into Privacy mode. When he felt like it was safe enough, Sam pulled out the plastic bag hidden in one of the pockets of his cargo shorts, dropping it on his bed.

A clear, glass dildo rolled out onto the sheets. Sam felt his face flush just looking at it again.

He’d spent some time at the adult shop three blocks down and five blocks over - far away enough that there would be very little chance of seeing a familiar face - because none of the... equipment looked right. They were either too thick or too long (Sam shuddered remembering the sizes; how anyone fit those in _anywhere_ , he didn't want to know), or too bumpy, or too curved. He’d almost given up, when he peered at the top of a shelf in a corner of the shop.

The dildo had been sitting in a less than perfect box, but it hadn’t stopped Sam from recognising it for what it was - Bucky’s cock. The girth, length, the _curve_. And was, even more perfectly, carved from smooth, crystal clear glass. He’d bought it immediately, keeping his face carefully hidden behind his aviators and under his cap as he paid for it.

Now, as he stood at the foot of his bed just staring at the... appendage, Sam could already feel a tingling starting up between his thighs. He unconsciously clenched, mouth dropping slightly open at the delicious ache.

He slowly stripped his clothes off, repeating to himself over and over that this wasn't wrong, that he’d make it up to Bucky at a later time. But as he released the rubber band holding his boxers up, he knew he wasn't really trying to convince himself to go through with this; he was going to do it regardless of any questions on his morality.

As he nervously climbed onto his bed, a glint of his mirror caught his eye, and he paused. Then, cheeks flaring, he moved to position the mirror at the side of his bed, before next lying with his legs hanging off the bed, on leg propped on the edge.

By this time, despite all the hesitation, Sam was ready to burst from his self-inflicted tension, and when he put a warm hand between his thighs, the pressure felt good enough that he didn't hesitate in spreading the lips and rubbing his swollen clit.

Sam raised his hand to wet his fingers, and groaned at the musky taste. It was more delicate than that of Bucky’s precum, and just thinking of his boyfriend kicked his enthusiasm up a whole other level, pulling three of his fingers into his mouth, slathering them up nice and wet, imagining it was Bucky in his mouth, kneeling above his head.

He blindly groped for a pillow with his other hand, propping himself up to watch as his slender fingers pulled open his pussy lips and revealed layers and a healthy pink hole, so small it was hardly visible, and suddenly all Sam wanted was to see the glass dildo spread him wide open.

As he reached back for the glass, he slowly and firmly pressed the pad of his index into that small hole, _impossibly small would his finger even fit_ , and when he finally felt the breach, his head shot up off the pillow, eyes wide and glued to where the tip of his finger had disappeared inside the pink, soft opening of his vagina.

Sam groaned, eyeballs rolling up into his head. It took some effort after that to coordinate his movements enough to bring the dildo up to his mouth to wet it, his finger sliding slowly further up into him. When he brought his finger up for a taste this time, his walls clenching from the sudden empty feeling, the taste was more pronounced, and seemed to kick Sam into frantic action.

He wet his fingers with a little more saliva, then pressed two fingers into himself. It spread a burn through his lower body and halfway up his spine, and for a moment, Sam thought they wouldn't fit, but then his hole spread like it was letting go, and Sam jerked, then let out a muffled groan when his fingers slid in further than he expected.

He wasted no time in pulling them back and forth, and the burn was still there, but Sam needed that dildo in him yesterday, and wasn't planning to waste more time with a third finger.

When he’d wet the dildo enough that saliva ran down his chin, he brought the glass dildo down to his clenching hole, took a deep breath, and pressed the smooth head of it into himself. Sam’s eyes were riveted to the reflection of that one point of him, hole now red and even more sensitive, and when the Sam finally pushed that little bit harder and the mushroom of the dildo slid into him, his mouth fell open at the image, the burn, the _pleasure._

Before he knew it, his hand was furiously pumping the glass cock in and out of himself, half out of his mind with the smooth slide and the bump of the head against a spot inside of him that made electricity fizzle through his veins and snap at his belly.

He reached his other hand down to rub frantically at his clit, and was practically sobbing with the feeling of pleasure building up under his skin, pulling and pushing him up and up, higher and hig--

A sob tore out of Sam’s throat, he could feel himself teetering just on the edge. He was so close, _so close_ , but the drag of the rounded tip along the sweet spot was just shy of being rough enough, and the friction of the glass along his clit was just a tad too slick.

“This is real selfish of you, dollface.” Sam’s eyes snapped open at the husky voice in his ear. In his haze, Sam hadn’t heard Bucky call for him, hadn’t heard the knocking on his bedroom door become more frantic, and had missed Bucky’s voice calling out the override code to unlock his door.

Now, Sam blinked the haze in his mind away to find Bucky’s hand holding his wrist still, dildo halted halfway into him. Sam sobbed, a tear leaking out the corner of his eye. _Just one more push._

Bucky leaned forward to lick the tear away, then moved down to press his face into Sam’s neck, tongue darting out to lap at the sweat collected in his collarbone. “Keeping me away from you, only to turn around and do this yourself... you hurt me real bad, sweetheart.”

Before Sam could open his mouth to defend himself, Bucky threw a leg over Sam’s hips, grinding his cloth-clad erection into the dildo still in Sam. Sam threw his head back.

“I can make you feel so good, darlin’, just say the word,” Bucky murmurs, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Sam’s cheeks, jaw, neck. His arms are holding himself up over Sam’s body, curled chest hairs just barely touching the straining peaks of Sam’s nipples. And Sam knew.

He could tell, that despite Sam himself breaking his own rule of touching his new body, Bucky was still holding himself back because he wanted Sam’s explicit go-ahead before he did anything else.

It was probably that show of love and respect that had Sam arching up and pressing his breasts to Bucky’s chest. He threw his slender arms around Bucky’s neck, one hand tangling in Bucky’s messy bun and pulling his mouth to his own.

Bucky’s chest rumbled with a groan, falling to his elbows to free his hands up to cup Sam’s over-sensitive breasts. He took one nipple each between his thumbs and index fingers and rolled them roughly back and forth. Sam’s back arched impossibly higher.

Sam threw his legs around Bucky’s hips, and felt the dildo slip out of him. He groaned in disappointment, but took a hand and fumbled at Bucky’s belt and button. “Get it... off,” he panted against Bucky’s lips, his refusal to let Bucky pull away from their kiss in contradiction to his plea.

Bucky Barnes was always nimble though, even before he became the Winter Soldier, and Sam hardly felt his hands between their bodies before Bucky was kicking his trousers and boxers off and lining up against Sam’s loosened walls.

He pulled back, ignoring Sam’s whine. He was panting slightly, sweat starting to dot his muscle tee. “You sure about this, love?”

Bucky brought a hand up to run it across Sam’s forehead, wiping the sweat away and giving Sam a moment of clarity. A moment of clarity to let Sam see that he wanted nothing more in that moment than for Bucky to be in him.

Sam nodded fervently, pulling Bucky back down into a sloppy kiss, one hand blindly reaching down to Bucky’s cock to push the tip into him. They both groaned, and Bucky needed no more incentive to sink right down into the warm, tight heat of Sam. When Bucky’s groin was pressed right up against Sam’s, Sam released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, head falling back onto the sheets.

Bucky didn’t waste any time in pulling his hips back, and snapping them right up into that spot Sam was trying desperately to hit earlier. Sam tensed, thighs tightening around Bucky’s waist. Bucky knelt up, hands hooking under Sam’s knees and pushing his legs up, up, and back until he was bent in double, open and slack just for Bucky’s taking.

Bucky’s hips pistoned like he was a man on a mission, and in a certain way, Sam supposed he was. Sam’s fingers pulled and caught on the sheets, scrambling for some release from the tension inside him trying to pull him in all directions.

When Bucky brought his flesh hand down to rub at Sam’s clit, Sam’s fingers flew up to Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him down and against him in a scramble to reach that final edge that he could feel in the tips of his fingers and toes.

Bucky brought his mouth up to Sam’s earlobe, catching it between his teeth and pulling, before he whispered a hoarse, “Come for me, baby.” As if just waiting for Bucky’s command, Sam’s walls clenched down as he jerked and jerked with the orgasm ripping through him. Bucky didn’t slow the movements of his hips as he fucked Sam through his orgasm.

Before Sam was even done coming down from his high, Bucky followed him over the edge, pressing his hips so hard into Sam that he could feel the subtle jerks of Bucky’s balls as it pumped out come.

Sam slumped back onto the bed, wishing for his pillow to be under his head so that he could drift off right to sleep, but too lazily to actually reach up and adjust it from where it was dangling half off the edge of the bed. Bucky apparently had other plans though, as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, being careful to keep his softening cock inside of him, then hefted him up and over him so that Sam was lying front-down on Bucky’s broad chest as he made himself comfortable on his back.

Sam quirked an eyebrow in askance. Bucky gave him a shit-eating grin. “We’re not done yet, sweetcheeks.”

Sam sighed, letting his forehead drop to Bucky’s clavicle. He should have guessed Bucky wouldn’t stop at just one round.

“But sleep first,” Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Sam’s head. Sam was helpless to the fond smile that spread across his face at his boyfriend’s unwavering want to put Sam’s health and wellbeing above all else. Sam pressed a kiss to whichever part of Bucky his lips were on, which happened to be right over his metal arm scar.

“Love you,” Sam mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

Bucky’s flesh hand trailed lightly up and down Sam’s back. “Love you too.”

His hand stopped at Sam’s ass, and he gave it a light pinch. “But we’re gonna have a talk about this when you wake up.”

Sam didn’t worry too much, simply humming and dropping off into unconsciousness. He’d just distract Bucky later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ipukemuke on tumblr!


End file.
